


Cambia el destino

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity Gems, M/M, SPOILERS END GAME, Sacrifice, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Alerta Spoilers End Game¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Tony, fuera Steve quién chasqueara los dedos? La historia puede cambiar de muchas maneras, incluso el futuro del que Stephen Strange había hablado tras sacrificar la gema del tiempo.Pero para mantener con vida al Capitán, hay que vencer a las Gemas del Infinito en su propio juego. Thanos fue derrotado, pero quizás no el único enemigo que depara a los Vengadores. Sobre todo, si la relación entre Tony y Steve puede florecer en medio de la tempestad.Stony





	Cambia el destino

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, estoy de regreso con un fic...que está más o menos listo. Está escrito en unas libretas, por lo que tarde en actualizar estará condicionado en pasarlas en limpio jaja
> 
> Como se habrán dado cuenta, es un arreglo del final de End Game, que seguro dejó a muchos de ustedes tan destrozados como a mi. Será un viaje largo y duro, pero espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Mil disculpas por cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

En todos sus años en el futuro, había visto muchas películas, sobre todo de acción y drama. Usualmente eran Sam y Natasha quienes le arrastraban al cine, en un inicio con cuidado, no queriendo desencadenar ninguna horrible memoria de sus tiempos en guerra. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta que realmente disfrutaba de ellas, rápidamente se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Muchas veces había contenido el aliento cuando, con una lentitud exasperante, la cámara se enfocaba en el protagonista y la realización brillaba en sus ojos, a sabiendas del sacrificio que debía hacer por el resto. Usualmente todo terminaba bien y abandonaba el cine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y solo unas cuantas veces había pensado en su propia historia y su desenlace, en Peggy.

Saber que se había enamorado de Tony, y que sus posibilidades eran nulas con él luego de casarse y tener una hija, luego de joder todo entre ambos, ya era duro. Perder a todos sus amigos lo era, y más aún…perder a su mejor amiga para recuperar al resto.

Cuando Clint les contó lo ocurrido, las lágrimas habían descendido por su rostro, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Más aún, cuando Tony preguntó si tenía familia, ni siquiera sintió un asomo de ira, sino pura y llana tristeza: porque ellos siempre habían sido la familia de Natasha, pero no podía culpar a Tony si sentía que ellos ya no eran la suya, no después de la Guerra Civil y el daño que le había causado.

Pero esa vez el arquero había sido más intuitivo que el resto, y no había mirado a Bruce mientras daba la noticia, no al hombre que había intentado retomar una relación con la famosa Viuda Negra. No, lo había mirado a él.

Más tarde le había preguntado por ello, mientras los científicos se ocupaban de los últimos detalles antes de decidir quién ocuparía el guantelete. Él se había escapado, pues incluso si era una hora, ocuparía cada minuto para despedirse de su mejor amiga. Pero entonces Clint se había acercado, y ambos habían terminado abrazándose al darse cuenta de lo rotos que se encontraban.

Era un extraño deja vu, como cuando se habían conocido en la batalla contra los Chitauri. Clint se había acercado y le había abrazado, del mismo modo en que ahora, momentos antes de llegar a Nueva York en el Quinjet, dándole las gracias por permitirles acompañarles, por confiar en él a pesar de haber estado sujeto al control mental.

“No tienes que agradecer, no eras consciente de tus acciones” había susurrado con suavidad, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

“lo hago, porque no cualquiera se atrevería a hacer lo que tú haces, aún si piensan lo mismo…aún dudarían, se mostrarían recelosos” rio con desgana “eres único, Cap”

“No, solo intento hacer lo correcto”

“Pues entonces déjame prometerte una cosa” dijo el arquero con fiereza “que intentaré hacer lo mismo que tú y no olvidar lo que hiciste por mí, si alguno de nosotros llega a pasar por eso en un futuro”

Y Clint había cumplido con creces. Primero habían sido los gemelos Maximoff, especialmente con Wanda, quien les había controlado a ellos pero por el motivo equivocado. Y luego…a Bucky. Steve pensaba que nunca terminaría de agradecerle lo suficiente por ello.

Bucky era su hermano, no habían dudas de aquello, y lo que le habían hecho era horrible. Y si bien él no había contactado a Clint, había sido Sam, el arquero no había dudado en ningún momento de unirse a su equipo aunque le esperaba la cárcel.

Solo se enteraría, meses después de que Barton regresara a su casa bajo arresto domiciliario, que Laura también le había apoyado. Luego de Ultron, había acompañado a Nat un par de veces a visitarlos a su granja, pero según la esposa de Clint, estaba tan en deuda con él como el propio arquero: decía que de no ser por él, por esa acción tan desinteresada, probablemente se habría perdido en la angustia y el dolor.

“Lo lamento mucho, Cap…. yo no, no debí dejarla. Yo debía morir…yo…”

“No, no lo digas” lo abrazó con más fuerza “no es tu culpa. Ambos intentaron sacrificarse pero ella lo hizo antes. No había otra opción, y lo entiendo. Aún así…me alegra que estés aquí…”

“Nunca puedes ver lo malo en las personas ¿eh? No me culpaste entonces ni tampoco ahora” Clint hizo una pausa “¿qué…piensas hacer?”

Era una pregunta sin duda profunda, porque si todo funcionaba, sentía que no tenía ahora un propósito real. Se parecía bastante a lo que le había dicho Sam años atrás, cuando le había interrogado sobre lo que le hacía feliz. Y su respuesta ahora era la misma “no lo sé”

“Yo…” continuó “no quiero sonar dramático, pero yo…no sé que hago aquí, aún no lo sé…”

“¿Stark, eh?” la sonrisa divertida de Clint bastó para hacer que sus mejillas se sonrojaran “es cosa de espías, Steve, no debes culparte. Pero…realmente lo lamento”

“Uno cosecha lo que siembra” suspiró “nunca me atreví…tenía mis dudas, tenía miedo…luego le mentí. Y ahora él es feliz, lo más importante es que pueda cumplir mi promesa y que no pierda a su familia. Luego…eso realmente da igual”

“Pero tú también mereces ser feliz. Yo lamento…” su voz se rompió “los dejé a ti y a Nat solos estos años porque me perdí en mi dolor, yo pude estar aquí…la perdí para siempre, y tampoco puedo ayudarte a ti…”

“Ya lo haces…” replicó Steve, colocando una mano en su hombro “solo a veces…desde que Bruce nos explicó que debíamos devolver las gemas…en que quizás podría ser yo quién las lleve”

El silencio fue pesado, calando en sus huesos. Con temor el rubio volteó a ver a su amigo, quién tenía la boca abierta, captando finalmente el doble significado en sus palabras “¿Peggy, eh?”

“Si sobrevivo” añadió antes de ser llamados por Scott, avisando que los preparativos estaban listos.

Pero la cosa es que Steve siempre supo que nada sucedía como se deseaba. Recordó las películas que solía ver, junto con la corazonada que le indicaba que no solo el destino de sus amigos estaba en juego, sino también el de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Incluso más que Peggy, que su deseo de volver a ella, o de forjarse una vida desde donde la había dejado al caer con la Valkiria.

Notó como Stephen levantaba un dedo, las miradas de comprensión entre Tony y él, al mismo tiempo que la discusión tardía entre lo que había sucedido en Titán, resonaba en su mente.

“No…no sé por qué ese mago entregó la gema del tiempo, pero… él dijo que solo en un futuro ganábamos. Quizás era necesario ese sacrificio” había confesado Tony, cuando empezaron a planear sus rutas para los viajes al pasado.

Pero ese no era un sacrificio que podría permitir.

Cinco años atrás, cuando Tony había regresado a la Tierra, le había tratado de mentiroso, de haberlo dejado. Cada vez que recordaba esa discusión su pecho ardía de dolor, de lo que pudo ser…de tantos errores que nunca podría reparar. Quizás hasta ahora.

Soltó el escudo, ya roto e inservible por lo que había hecho Thanos. Con sus manos temblorosas, pero intentando apresurarse mientras veía a Tony enfrentarse mano a mano con el titán, extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos el Reactor Arco que esa vez le había entregado, el mismo con el que había luchado en Titán, aquel que contenía su armadura, destrozada, pero que serviría para su labor.

No necesitaba demasiado, poniéndolo en su pecho y activándolo, mientras corría hacia ellos sin que nadie se percatara.

Por egoísmo no lo había entregado, ni siquiera cuando su relación con Tony mejoró lo suficiente como para llamarse compañeros una vez más. Pero quizás su egoísmo, por una vez, sirviera para darle un regalo a Tony, en vez de quitarle todo.

El traje se ajustó a él, incomodo en algunos sectores, roto en otros. Pero lo que más le importaba, un guantelete por completo, se extendió casi sin daños por su mano derecha.

Esperando que el genio lo disculpara, tomó a Mjolnir y, con suficiente impulso, golpeó a Tony en el hombro antes que pudiera chasquear los dedos, desestabilizándolo. En ese mismo momento Carol volvió a la pelea, golpeando a Thanos y enviándolo a volar, dándole los preciosos segundos que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Derrapó en el piso, y antes que Tony pudiera reaccionar, antes que cualquier otro pudiera, le arrebató las gemas y las pasó a su propio guante. El calor, sordo y doloroso, se extendió por su brazo mientras su piel se ennegrecía y su traje se chamuscaba a causa de las quemaduras. Cayó al suelo, casi sin fuerzas, mientras temblaba para mantenerse, para no perder la consciencia.

Entonces fijó su vista en Thanos, quien lo miraba asombrado, y murmuró “Pero él es Iron Man…y nosotros, los Vengadores”

Una luz blanca lo cegó por unos instantes, mientras deseaba que sus enemigos desaparecieran tras chasquear los dedos. Ahora todo su cuerpo ardía, quemaba desde dentro hacia fuera, e incluso la armadura parcialmente destrozada de Tony, crujía, inservible.

Antes que pudiera caer al suelo, de espaldas, Carol estuvo allí para sostenerlo. Con la mirada perdida en el cielo gris, vio como las cenizas de los Chitauri y del resto de las tropas del titán de desvanecían para siempre. Se sentía cansado, en cierto modo arrullado por un destino en cierto modo cruel pero también satisfactorio. Simplemente podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir, pero la última chispa en su ser se lo impedía.

No podría irse mientras no supiera que todos sus amigos estaban bien. Que Tony estaba a salvo.

“¡Steve!” fue el grito simultaneo de Bucky y Sam, corriendo a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos. Clint también se acercó, impresionado y aterrorizado de aquel desenlace en los acontecimientos. Pronto se acercó Thor, así como Wanda, y el corazón de Steve pudo aliviarse casi por completo.

Lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaron por sus mejillas, todos se veían bien, algunos más heridos que otros, pero nadie corría peligro inminente. Incluso Carol detrás de él lo mantenía abrazado, un gesto poco común en ella, dado que se habían conocido por poco tiempo, pero que estimaba enormemente.

“Ganamos, punk…” sollozó Barnes, tomando su mano sana entre las suyas “Ganamos ¿lo entiendes? No puedes morir ahora, resiste…por favor”

Pero en cambio, lo único que pudo susurrar fue una pregunta, con la voz rasposa a causa de su lastimada garganta “¿Tony…?”

El genio, por su parte, había permanecido en su lugar, temblando. Por un momento había estado seguro, manteniendo a duras penas el poder de las gemas en su lugar. Tendría que dejar a Pepper atrás, a su maravillosa hija…a Peter, a quién al menos el destino le había permitido recuperar y abrazar una última vez. Había estado a punto de chasquear los dedos, y entonces Steve Rogers se había cruzado en su camino, cumpliendo él con la labor de diezmar el ejército del titán.

Al escuchar a Steve llamándolo, abandonó su estado de estupor, intentando gatear hacia donde se encontraba. Cayó al suelo dos veces, sin importarle manchar su cara de tierra, hasta que Rhodey aterrizó a su lado y le ayudó a incorporarse, con el rostro inexpresivo y dolorido.

“Dios, Steve…” se escuchó a si mismo pronunciar, al ver el terrible estado en el que había acabado su líder: con quemaduras serias en su rostro, cubierto de heridas, su brazo derecho destrozado…solo el fulgor de las gemas aún brillaba en él, dado que incluso sus ojos se mostraban apagados, al borde entre la vida y la muerte “Steve…tu… ¡maldito bastardo, no te atrevas a dejarnos! ¡incluso un súper soldado como tú no puede salir indemne de algo como eso! ¡¿en qué pensabas?!”

“en cumplir una…una promesa…” susurró, antes de cerrar sus ojos, mientras su respiración se volvía a cada segundo más dificultosa.

“¡No! ¡no no no! ¡No te duermas, maldita sea!”

Tony estaba al borde del colapso, viendo como la vida escapaba del Capitán. La única razón por la que aún se mantenía entre ellos era gracias al suero, y ese regalo no podría durar mucho tiempo más. Pero por suerte, en ese momento Bruce se acercó al trote a ellos. A su lado venían la princesa de Wakanda y Strange, todos mortalmente serios y preocupados

“¡Vamos, hay que llevarlo a mi laboratorio!” exclamó Shuri, pidiéndole a Carol que tomara a Steve en sus brazos “¡Aún existe una oportunidad para salvarle la vida!”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre, pueden dejar sus comentarios y los responderé lo antes posible. Se que hay varios cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo...como Steve se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Tony. Eso se mostrará en los siguientes capítulos, y todo tendrá más sentido. 
> 
> El próximo fic a actualizar será You gave me a home, y tras ese, traeré el siguiente cap de este trabajo ¡Esperenlo con ansias! ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
